Taurus Aldebaran
Summary Taurus Aldebaran is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise, first introduced during the Classic Saint Seiya Manga / Anime. Born in Brazil and trained from childhood in the arts of combat, Cosmos, and Iaijutsu, he became one of the Gold Saints of the 20th Century, donning the Taurus Cloth. Despite his intimidating towering form, Aldebaran is a calm, easy going and gentle man, who is loyal to his friends and who puts the safety of the frail above all else. A true soldier, he takes pride in his position as a Saint and finds honor in completing his missions. However, while a man of simple thoughts, he is far from naive nor easily manipulable. Rather, he follows his emotions and personal views rather thoughtlessly, and will not hesitate to face a former brother in arms, if he sees that his true nature is one of evil. Aldebaran is also a close friend of Aries Mu. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: Taurus Alderbaran Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Human Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, True Flight/Levitation, Martial Arts (Excellent Warrior, and Iaijutsu Fencer), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4, and 6 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself His soul lived on within his cloth which stood resolute to block an intruders path) Limited Possession (His soul possessed his cloth), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Can take hits from other Cosmo User's), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Casually lifted the Brabeus Talanton, a scale heavier than the celestial firmament and it's countless stars. Atomized this same scale with the mere shockwaves of a one-handed Great Horn) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense Users) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Casually lifted the Brabeus Talanton with only one hand, without breaking a sweat) | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level with Taurus Gold Cloth | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Interstellar | Galactic Standard Equipment: Taurus Gold Cloth Intelligence: A skilled warrior and a master of Iaijutsu. Could perceive Seiya's good nature and immense potential from sensing his Cosmos. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Great Horn: A technique that is both defensive and offensive. In its defensive form, Aldebaran burns a great quantity of his Cosmos, energy surrounding his entire body, remaining with a firm posture and crossed arms as it happens. As he is about to be attacked by his opponent, Aldebaran makes a swift change of posture at Faster than Light speeds, the Cosmos that surrounded his body being released and creating a powerful shockwave that pushes the enemy away. In its offensive form, Aldebaran uncrosses his arms at speeds equally fast, focusing all of his burned Cosmos on the palms of his hands, and finally thrusting both towards his enemy, releasing a potent destructive wave that atomically obliterates the target upon contact. Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery File:Aldebaran Ep G.jpg File:Aldebaran Ep G 2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Warriors Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3